


Instinto de conservación

by Moonyta



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Universe Online, DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Movies), DCU (Novels), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dominance, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Master/Servant, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyta/pseuds/Moonyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal Jordan es un traficante espacial de especies exóticas. Kal El es el  supremo gobernante de "Zarmina" un planeta fuera del sistema solar conocido por el hombre. </p><p>Bruce Wayne  es el obsequio  más interesante que Kal El haya recibido alguna vez, pero posee un terrible defecto, su instinto de conservación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siliceb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siliceb/gifts).



> Gracias por elegir una de mis historias. En este universo, Thomas y Martha Wayne siguen vivos y al frente de ciudad Gótica. Bruce tiene veinte años y la nave de escape construida por Jor-El nunca llegó a la tierra. 
> 
> Ahora tiremos los dados y veamos qué dice la suerte.

I

Midah

 

Aquel día, llenaron  la fortaleza de cristal con flores amarillas.

 

Las llamaban  estelas de sol, eran una peculiar especie  que  los terrestres habían bautizado como girasoles.

 

Las primeras semillas  habían  llegado al planeta por medio del contrabando estelar. Las grandes similitudes entre la biosfera de Zarmina y el planeta tierra,  habían permitido que las semillas germinaran sin problemas y rápidamente una gran cantidad de aquellas flores era comerciada a lo largo  y  ancho del imperio.  


—No son suficientes… — Midah suspiró preocupada y miró el gran salón con gesto critico —Hay muchos huecos en la decoración, y hemos puesto demasiadas estelas de sol  en rededor del trono, eso arruina el balance.

 

Los trabajadores se detuvieron y la miraron esperando que ella les ordenará si debían continuar o no.

 

No era fácil complacer al gran soberano, Midah tenía   toda su vida trabajando en el gran palacio de cristal y ni una sola vez  había visto sonreír  al todopoderoso Kal-El. El hombre era inflexible, su mirada azul  provocaba  sumisión y  cuando  hablaba, la vida en Zarmina se detenía para escucharlo.

 

—Puedes traer más flores —Ukuh sugirió, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana.

 

—Imposible, no hay más estelas.

 

—Bueno, el gran soberano debió pensar en su gran  fiesta antes de arrasar con todos esos sembradíos en el oriente.

Midah  contuvo el aire con un jadeó y se acercó a su hermano menor. Él era moreno y ella tan blanca como un lirio del valle.

 

—No seas insensato, él  estaba encargándose de los insurrectos. Fue justicia.

 

—Fue asesinato y ahora toda esta celebración es para que olvidemos la sangre con el perfume de sus flores. Antes de él, Zarmina era un  planeta libre —Apretó los puños—. Nos oprime, nos gobierna a base de miedo, porque sabemos que puede apagar los soles con su puño.

 

La risa de Midah  le restó fuerza al breve discurso  rebelde de su hermano.

 

—La última vez que miré el cielo, los dos soles seguían en su lugar, tan luminosos y amarillos como siempre —Negó  con la cabeza mientras retenía en sus labios una sonrisa — ¿Quieres iniciar una revolución? Bien. Voy a llevarte con él y vas a decirle lo que piensas.

 

Los trabajadores que se habían mantenido expectantes, observaron a la mujer caminar hasta la puerta lateral que guiaba al pasillo principal del palacio. A Ukuh se le secó la boca y el miedo le atenazó el corazón.

 

— Vamos hermano, yo misma te anunciaré, estoy segura de que él estará muy interesado en escucharte. Ya sabes lo que dicen, le gusta mirar a los insurrectos a la cara justo antes de convertirlos en cenizas.

 

Ukuh  escapó del gran salón y la  mujer de negros cabellos  soltó toda su tensión en un suspiro.  Más de una vez había desarmado a su hermano de la misma manera, pero siempre temía el día en que él, caminaría hacía la puerta dispuesto a enfrentarse a Kal-El.

 

 

II

La caja verde.

 

Cuando los soles de Zarmina se ocultaban, quedaba a la vista la maravillosa luna rota. El enorme satélite  incompleto engalanaba el cielo con su  férrea presencia, aunque le faltaba un gran trozo, seguía   siendo un vigilante leal que cada noche  montaba guardia entre las nubes. Algunas personas decían que antes de la llegada de Kal-El, la luna estaba completa.

 

 

El gran salón se llenó de personas, los coperos servían un licor destilado de frutas, había mesas llenas de bocadillos  y   en los estandartes, en las servilletas, en los manteles y  sobre el hombro derecho de los asistentes, relucía bordado o estampado, el gran símbolo del emperador. Una enorme S atrapada en un pentágono  similar a la forma adjudicada a los diamantes.  


Midah lanzó una mirada  a la puerta principal por donde vio  desfilar los obsequios  y tributos. Se apresuró a coordinar  toda aquella procesión,  había un gran espacio destinado para   que los regalos no fueran un estorbo, sin embargo había un hombre en particular que   hacía flotar una enorme caja  de energía verde cuyo contenido parecía despertar la curiosidad de los asistentes. Desde su posición ella no podía ver de qué se trataba, pero fuera lo que fuera, el hombre debía obedecer el protocolo, y el protocolo decía que las cajas  flotantes verdes  debían  ir con el resto de los presentes.  
  
—Oiga,  está retrasando a los demás, por favor muévase. El  gran soberano está a punto de llegar y  la entrada debe estar despejada.

 

— Oh linda, cuando él vea lo que le he traído  no le importará si tiene que entrar por una ventana o por la puerta del perro

 

— ¿La puerta del qué? — La sonrisa del hombre  le provocó un estremecimiento.

  
— Disculpa preciosa,  olvidé que en este planeta no hay perros

 

 

Midah  arrugó ligeramente la nariz  y torció los labios sin comprender.  
  
— Escuche, no sé  de qué está hablando, pero si ese es un regalo  debe apresurarse y ponerlo allá —Señaló — Y más vale que lo sea porque hoy no aceptamos audiencias  de ningún tipo. Al gran soberano no…

El murmullo de voces que se elevó  en el salón sonaba  como el   avance de una ola. Todos cayeron de hinojos cuando Kal-El pisó el gran salón.

 

El  emperador había adoptado el  color negro para  la ropa que le cubría el torso, los brazos hasta las muñecas y las piernas, aquella ropa tenía detalles metálicos en  color plateado   y el más notable era  el escudo de la letra S que portaba en el pecho. Detrás de sus pasos ondeaba una capa roja  que  combinaba con la línea del cinturón  en el mismo matiz.

 

— Pero qué está haciendo, ¡Arrodíllese! —Midah susurró con desesperación y jaló al hombre de la caja verde que era el único  que permanecía de pie.

 

Sin embargo, Kal-El ya había notado esa irregularidad. Se elevó unos centímetros del suelo y  voló con fría calma hasta aquel hombre. Su mirada  azul escondía un destello rojo y amenazante que parecía a punto de dispararse  sobre alguien.  
  
— Kal-El, gran emperador, creo que he llegado justo a tiempo para la fiesta ¿No? —El hombre castaño  tenía una asombrosa facilidad para sonreír, hizo bajar la caja y la depositó frente al soberano — Es  para tu colección privada —Mientras hablaba,  desaparecía poco a poco el velo verde que mantenía oculto el contenido.  
  
  
Kal-El no podía negar que sentía curiosidad. Cuando se había acercado lo suficiente reconoció a Hal Jordan, aquel hombre era un  policía espacial, formaba parte del cuerpo de linternas verdes, sin embargo desde un tiempo atrás, Hal traficaba con especies de distintos planetas. Era él quien había llevado los girasoles a Zarmina  y   ahora se presentaba con un nuevo producto.  
  
El aire del gran salón se había vuelto denso, los asistentes  seguían de rodillas, mantenían la mirada clavada en el suelo, pero afinaban sus oídos para no perderse ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  Todos los obsequios habían sido presentados con el debido protocolo y si aquel sujeto  insistía en quedarse a la mitad del salón  aun bajo la posibilidad de despertar la ira del soberano,  entonces su caja tenía que contener un verdadero tesoro.

 

— Esta no es la manera adecuada de presentar tu mercancía. Hoy es un día festivo para mi pueblo —Kal-El abarcó con un gesto de su mano a todas las personas  arrodilladas,  aunque pretendía  dar una imagen protectora y benevolente, se podía adivinar el desinterés en su mirada  y lo ensayado de sus acciones.— Hoy no venderás nada aquí comerciante.

 

Jordan  tuvo la prudencia de inclinar la cabeza con respeto cuando  captó el destello rojo de aquella mirada.  Si bien era cierto que pensaba  obtener cierta ganancia por su mercancía, estaba dispuesto a renunciar si podía deshacerse de lo que contenía la caja. Necesitaba dejar el contenido en un lugar  donde pudiera estar seguro de que jamás iba a ser encontrado y el mejor lugar era el zoológico de Kal-El. Ninguna autoridad estelar   sentía ganas de ir a realizar una inspección en la colección privada del kryptoniano, especialmente cuando ese kryptoniano había crecido en un planeta que orbitaba dos soles amarillos.

 

— ¿Y bien? —Kal-El no podía desperdiciar su tiempo esperando a que Hal  tomará una decisión sobre retirarse o permanecer, así que  descendió hasta tocar el suelo de nuevo. Se  acercó al contenedor que también estaba ahora al mismo nivel y sujetando los barrotes entre sus manos,  lo hizo pedazos.

 

Si los murmullos anteriores habían sido como una ola, ahora las voces  simulaban el estruendo de una tormenta. Ya nadie  mantenía la mirada abajo e incluso un par de personas que se encontraban al fondo, se pusieron de pie para poder mirar mejor.

 

 

Entre un montón de inofensivas partículas de energía  verde, yacía en el suelo, atado de manos  y con  una cinta  en la boca, un muchacho  que no podía tener más de cuatro lustros de vida. Su piel era más blanca que la de Midah y sus ojos claros parecían encendidos por  un sentimiento tan visceral que solo podía   catalogarse como rabia.

 

— ¡Es un terrestre! —Alguien dijo desde  la  pequeña multitud.

 

— Es verdad, es un terrestre  y es un obsequio para ti Kal-El —Hal aprovechó el comentario para   retomar el control de las cosas —Naturalmente no iba a ofenderte tratando de venderte algo en un día festivo como  hoy. No señor, este es un regalo —Enfatizó   mientras apuntaba con su anillo  al muchacho  en el suelo  y  formaba alrededor de su cuello un collar y una correa.

 

El obsequio  rugió  de manera ahogada y  lanzó  su mirada rabiosa sobre Hal, intentó jalar de la correa antes de que alguien pudiera tomarla pero   sintió como si estuviera intentando mover un edificio.

 

Kal-El ya  la sostenía en sus manos.

 

 

Cuando Bruce Wayne miró por primera vez los ojos azules del emperador, sintió  las piernas débiles y  un vuelco en el estómago. Aquellos ojos tenían el color del cielo despejado a medio día, eran infinitos y bastos y se clavaban en él sin  piedad.

 

Un jalón fuerte y rudo lo  arrastró unos centímetros por el suelo, con torpeza intentó apoyar  la planta de los pies adecuadamente para erguirse, pero otro tirón lo hizo golpear el suelo con ambas rodillas y mantenerse en aquella posición. Tenía dificultad para tragar su propia saliva a causa de la cinta que tenía en la boca. Levantó la vista y volvió a encontrar aquella mirada  devorándolo.

 

Kal-El nunca había visto  una criatura como aquella,  parecía feroz y poderoso, pero cuando lo había jalado no encontró más resistencia que la de una flor negándole arrancar un pétalo. El rostro de su nueva mascota  era agradable, tenía ángulos  atractivos aunque aún quedaban en sus rasgos algunas sombras de la adolescencia. Era un espécimen saludable, lo sabía porque  estaba mirando dentro de él, de una forma totalmente literal. Se detuvo un instante  escuchando latir aquel corazón, no había miedo en aquel ritmo, tampoco llevaba el sonido usual de la gente sin esperanza, el corazón de su nueva mascota parecía estarlo amenazando, como si le advirtiera con cada latido que no iba a poder domarlo.

 

— Acepto tu obsequio

 

Aquella simple frase bastó para que   las cosas se pusieran en marcha de nuevo, los invitados se relajaron y comenzaron a hablar sobre  lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hal Jordan hizo una ligera reverencia y después de mirar a  Bruce de rodillas frente a Kal-El le lanzó una sonrisa  torcida y se  mezcló con el resto de los asistentes.

 

Entre la música  que la orquesta comenzó a tocar, solo había una persona que no podía relajarse de nuevo.

 

Midah seguía de rodillas en su lugar,  demasiado sorprendida para ponerse en pie.

 

Por primera vez Kal-El estaba sonriendo.

 

 


	2. Gótica y Siervos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la desaparición del joven Bruce Wayne, comienza la investigación en ciudad Gótica. Mientras tanto en Zarmina, llegó la hora del baño para la nueva posesión de Kal-El.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, como habrán notado, debido a la extensión de algunos capítulos, las actualizaciones contienen cada una dos episodios. No se si esto cause algún conflicto a la hora de leer.
> 
> Déjenme saber sus opiniones :)

III

Gótica

 

La ciudad estaba invadida por la noticia. El rostro del joven heredero estaba en la primera plana de todos los diarios, los programas  televisivos no hablaban de otra cosa. Bruce Wayne había desaparecido  y el halo de misterio que rodeaba la tragedia, crecía, alimentado por los rumores.

 

Martha y Thomas Wayne, habían despertado una mañana para encontrarse con que la habitación de su hijo estaba vacía. Por un momento, la pareja  mantuvo la calma, pensando que se trataba de una situación, que, aunque no era frecuente, tampoco estaba fuera de  lo común. Su hijo tenía veintidós años y a veces no pasaba la noche en casa o no los mantenía al tanto de cada una de sus actividades. Sin embargo, las horas fueron quedando atrás y  germinó el mal presentimiento que había echado semilla en el corazón de Martha.

 

Bruce seguía sin responder su móvil y la universidad informó que aquel día su hijo no  había cumplido con su asistencia. Además, sus amigos no sabían nada sobre él.

 

Para la primera hora del día siguiente, Bruce Wayne, el príncipe de  ciudad Gótica, fue declarado  oficialmente desaparecido. La policía tomó el caso en sus manos y por primera vez, la ciudad fue testigo de algo inaudito: los oficiales de policía, realmente estaban trabajando.

 

— El dinero mueve al mundo

 

— Y también mueve el  gordo trasero de esos  cerdos uniformados

 

Un par de adolescentes  escupieron al suelo al ver pasar por décima vez una de las patrullas al servicio de la investigación.  Aquello era normal en una ciudad como Gótica, un par de personas desaparecían diariamente y  a nadie le importaba, pero  está vez se trataba del heredero de la industria más importante de la ciudad y una de las más importantes de mundo, eso lo cambiaba todo. El poder y los contactos de Thomas, lo cambiaban todo.

 

El secuestro, fue la primera alternativa que los investigadores le ofrecieron al matrimonio Wayne, interfirieron todas las líneas telefónicas  y  delimitaron un perímetro de  seguridad en comunicación alrededor de los empleados de confianza. Ningún mensaje de texto o llamada, saldría o entraría en aquella propiedad sin que  su contenido fuera registrado  y rastreado.  Todos tenían la esperanza puesta en recibir una llamada pidiendo un rescate  millonario. En aquel momento, el secuestro sería la mejor noticia que se podía recibir. Eso les daría algo sobre que trabajar  y no  tendrían que aceptar, que hasta aquel momento, su caso  era un montón de nada.

 

 

— En situaciones como esta, tenemos que contemplar todas las posibilidades, es sumamente importante saber si su hijo tenía enemigos— El detective Gordon,  encendió un cigarrillo —Era un muchacho popular, rico  y bien parecido, por lo tanto, alguien tenía que odiarlo.  
  
— ¿Por qué habla de él  así?... Mi hijo no era un muchacho bien parecido, mi hijo ES un muchacho bien parecido —Martha miró con reproche al  detective  y   apretó el pañuelo que tenía entre las manos.   
  


— Lo siento señora, es una manía adquirida   
  


— De cualquier forma, Bruce no tenía enemigos, nadie lo odiaba.

 

Gordon dio una calada profunda a su cigarrillo. Por la postura de Martha sabía que nunca iba a conseguir que aquella mujer dijera algo malo sobre  el muchacho, así que miró hacia Thomas  en busca de apoyo.

 

— Querida, es de suma importancia que…   
  
— ¡Lo sé! ¿Acaso creen que no lo sé?  ¡Es mi hijo y lo quiero de vuelta, sé que debo cooperar y eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer! —Se puso en pie, alterada, sus manos temblaban mientras trataba de apretar más y más aquel pañuelo— Él nunca ha sido un mal chico, si… lo hemos consentido  pero no lo hemos mal criado, es encantador y educado,  tiene un corazón noble…

 

Cuando se le quebró la voz, su esposo fue a su encuentro. Le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y compartió con ella la desesperación.

 

Gordon les dio un momento, pero no podía darse el lujo de dejarlos a solas. Así que se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar de nuevo y apagó el cigarrillo  en el cenicero que estaba en la mesa de centro del  recibidor de la mansión.   
  
— Bien… —Martha suspiró y   sin separarse de su esposo, se tomó un momento para recordar —Había un chico  en  la escuela  del que Bruce solía hablar —El detective mostró interés de inmediato— Nunca dijo que fueran enemigos, pero  era evidente que se trataba de alguien con quien Bruce no se llevaba bien. El chico es un becado ¿sabe? Es un beneficiario del sistema de becas  que financiamos. Pero por las cosas que Bruce decía, ese chico… Barry, Barry Allen,   quizá no merecía  el apoyo.

 

— ¿Qué clase de cosas decía su hijo?   
  


— Bueno, ya sabe. Son jóvenes y competitivos, la academia les enseña a buscar la excelencia y parece que ese tal Barry Allen, solía robarse algunos triunfos. Bruce decía que el chico es un inadaptado,  que no tiene amigos —Martha no recordaba nada más que aquello.   


— De acuerdo,  por el momento, permanezcan en casa por si reciben alguna llamada. Estos oficiales permanecerán  aquí —El detective se ajustó la gabardina color caqui —Haremos todo lo posible por encontrar a su hijo.

 

Gordon se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero la mano grande y fuerte de Thomas Wayne lo detuvo por el hombro.

 

 

— No detective. Usted  no hará todo lo posible. Hará incluso lo imposible.

 

 

La amenaza estaba implícita en aquel tono de voz.

 

James Gordon asintió de manera seca, no se mostró intimidado. No hacía aquello por  obedecer al poder de los Wayne. Lo hacía porque era lo correcto y mientras no recibieran la demanda de un rescate, su única pista era Barry Allen.

 

 

 

 

IV

Siervos

 

Le dolían las piernas, el suelo estaba frio y  tenía algunas líneas irregulares que  se le enterraban en la carne. No tenía noción de cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquella postura, arrodillado  en esa habitación sin muebles, sin ventanas  y sin sonido. Tenía las manos y los tobillos esposados, los grilletes eran grandes y estaban hechos de un metal blanco que él no podía reconocer. Cuando se los colocaron, notó que no eran pesados y no tenían cadenas, pero  al ser activados, una fuerza brutal de atracción lo tiró de rodillas  hasta que los grilletes  tocaron el suelo. Por lógica, pudo darse cuenta de que  respondían a una gran fuerza magnética. No  desperdició energía tratando de soltarse, en cambio se dedicó a analizar  su situación.

 

Había sido secuestrado  por un meta humano  capaz de manipular una extraña energía verde y que, de alguna manera,  lo había sacado del planeta tierra. ¿Una locura difícil de creer? En lo absoluto, los meta humanos eran bien conocidos por tener habilidades que escapaban a los conceptos de la física  convencional, podían  hacer todo tipo de cosas así que no era extraño que uno de ellos tuviera la habilidad de sobrevivir en el espacio. Después, había sido llevado dentro de una caja hasta un lugar incierto, no sabía si seguía dentro de su sistema solar o no, pero se alegró cuando descubrió que la atmosfera de aquel planeta  le permitía respirar y moverse exactamente igual que en la tierra, eso le daba puntos de ventaja para poder planear su escape. Y  finalmente,  había sido ofrecido como un obsequio a un  perfecto tirano.

 

Miró sus  pulseras  de esclavo  y suspiró.  No sabía quién era el tipo que lo había  secuestrado, pero había captado la palabra “comerciante” para referirse a él en más de una ocasión. Si el meta humano era el comerciante, estaba claro quién era la mercancía.

 

— Hijo de…

 

Se interrumpió  al darse cuenta de otra cosa, aunque claramente no estaba en su planeta, era capaz de comprender  el idioma de aquel lugar. No sabía a qué se debía pero tenía que mantenerlo en secreto, las personas acostumbran  ser sinceras cuando creen que nadie los está escuchando.

 

Trató de removerse un poco,  necesitaba darle descanso a sus rodillas, pero era imposible cambiar su posición.

 

  
  
  
Por suerte o a falta de ella, la puerta se abrió en aquel instante.

 

Un hombre y una mujer entraron a la habitación, ella era blanca de cabello oscuro  y él era moreno de cabello claro. No eran muy diferentes a los seres humanos, excepto por que eran más altos que muchas personas que Bruce había conocido y  tenían ojos con pupilas de aspecto felino.

 

— Desactivaré  la seguridad —Ukuh puso  una mano sobre la pared más alejada de Bruce y  se activó un teclado digital lleno de símbolos  extraños.  
  


— Espera, tenemos que asegurarnos primero de  todo está en orden, a Kal-El no va a gustarle si algo  sale mal aquí —Midah  se acercó al prisionero y se inclinó frente a él, lo miraba con  una mezcla de curiosidad y  lastima— Escucha, no vamos a hacerte daño, vamos a  sacarte de aquí y te daremos  un baño. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? No…vamos…a…lastimarte —habló de forma muy lenta gesticulando  de manera exagerada para que aquella criatura la comprendiera.

 

Bruce no dio ni una sola muestra de entendimiento. Se quedó mirándola con la misma expresión  neutral que había mantenido desde que lo habían llevado  a aquella habitación.

 

— Es un poco idiota ¿no? —Ukuh  sonrió  divertido. Pero  se sintió avergonzado cuando su hermana lo censuró con una mirada.

 

— Es un  terrestre, su  cultura aun es primitiva. Kal-El lo quiere para que forme parte de su colección, no es que  esté en sus planes tener grandes conversaciones con él. Míralo, el pobrecillo  debe estar tan asustado.

 

El moreno miró hacia el prisionero y no le pareció que luciera muy asustado. Pero pensó, que eso cambiaría cuando  Kal-El decidiera amaestrarlo.

 

Bruce se sintió ligeramente confundido por la manera piadosa en que ambos estaban mirándolo.

 

Desactivaron los grilletes y  le  quitaron los que tenía en los tobillos. Una persona impulsiva habría aprovechado la oportunidad para pelear y correr, pero ¿hasta dónde podría haber llegado? No conocía aquel lugar, cuántos pisos tenía, cuál era la salida más cercana, dónde estaban los guardias.  Era  una locura  actuar sin información, siempre había tenido una mente deductiva y brillante, aquella era su mejor arma  y la iba a utilizar para regresar a casa.

 

 

Midah y Ukuh, lo guiaron  por los pasillos de la fortaleza  de cristal, el humano no opuso ninguna clase de resistencia así que no había necesidad de llamar a los guardias y conducirlo por la fuerza. Lo dejaban caminar entre ambos y lo miraban con curiosidad de vez en cuando.

 

Lo condujeron hasta los baños. Se trataba de una habitación enorme con pequeñas piscinas humeantes. Ahí, Bruce podía ver que algunos otros seres como sus  guías, entraban y salían vistiendo túnicas ligeras. El vapor que emergía del agua tenía un aroma agradable y creaba un ligero velo que flotaba en el ambiente.

 

— Tú vas a lavarlo —La mujer  de oscuros cabellos  miró a su hermano.

 

— ¿Yo? No, tú vas a lavarlo, yo solo soy  su escolta.

 

—Es un varón, no voy a lavarlo, Kal-El quiere que este bien limpió y eso quiere decir que  hay que lavar su… _“trik”_

Bruce no conocía aquella palabra pero se daba una idea bastante clara de lo que significaba y  sinceramente él tampoco quería que nadie lavara  su trik. Apretó los labios en descontento. Podría decirles que le soltarán las manos y él se haría cargo de su propio aseo, pero eso sería  perder la poca ventaja que poseía y aún no  había conseguido ningún tipo de información valiosa.

 

Con resignación se dejó desnudar  y entró a la piscina que le indicaron. Ukuh entró al agua con él.

 

— Bien, asegúrate de  hacerlo adecuadamente —Midah   se quedó al lado de la piscina, concentró su vista en una columna pero se aseguraba de recordarle a su hermano que  lo estaba supervisando.

La temperatura del agua era agradable, en otras circunstancias el  joven Wayne habría podido disfrutar de un baño como aquel. El jabón tenía un aroma agradable, pero cuando  sintió las manos del moreno sobre él, retrocedió de inmediato y lo miró con amenaza.

 

— Oye, tengo que bañarte ¿Comprendes?  Esto es jabón… mira es inofensivo —El  muchacho  levantó pastilla aromática y fingió lavarse un brazo con ella.

 

El humano frunció las cejas y emitió un gruñido exasperado. Lo trataban como a un imbécil.

 

— Midah, creo que no le gusta bañarse  

 

— Por  la gloria de los espíritus, no importa si le gusta o no, tienes que bañarlo y tienes que hacerlo bien

 

Ukuh dudó ligeramente, no le gustaba la idea de tocar al humano y no es que hubiera nada desagradable con él, en realidad… era bastante agradable a la vista, aun para los estándares de belleza de Zarmina. Su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado, tenía músculos flexibles y fuertes, fuertes para un humano. Eran sus ojos lo que lo intimidaba, el terrestre tenía una mirada llena de retadora insolencia.

 

— Bien… — Se armó de valor y   lo  sujetó por los grilletes de sus muñecas.

 

Midah  ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando  el humano atacó a su hermano,  había usado la cabeza para golpearle la nariz y después  el agua se había agitado mientras  Ukuh era obligado a hundirse  junto al terrestre.

 

La mujer saltó al agua  solo para ver emerger a su hermano y al  prisionero, Ukuh retrocedió hacía ella, con la cara llena de sangre, tosía y  jadeaba  para recuperar el aliento.

 

— ¡Trató de ahogarme! —Lo acusó furioso. La sangre que tenía en la cara, brotaba de su nariz. El golpe le había desviado el tabique nasal— ¡No voy a  lavarlo!

 

Midah intentaba calmar a su hermano, le revisaba la cara en busca de otras heridas, pero parecía que el humano solo había querido darles una advertencia. Ahora, los miraba desde el otro extremo de la piscina  y les sonreía con altanería, pero no estaba intentando escapar. Su comportamiento era  muy extraño, parecía  estar consciente de su posición como prisionero, pero también, estaba dispuesto a demostrarles que su condición era temporal.

 

— ¿Me estás escuchando? No voy a lavarlo, ¡si quieres hazlo tú! —Ukuh salió de la piscina enfurecido y  pronto, su furia  se deshizo  en un vertiginoso temor.

 

Kal-El  estaba de pie frente  a ellos. A un par de pasos  de la orilla del agua.

 

 

El emperador se paseó tranquilamente por el límite de la piscina, sus pasos resonaban en el eco del lugar. El  velo del vapor se abría ante él  y se deslizaba lejos de su poderosa presencia.

 

Bruce  sintió que su corazón volvía a perder la calma. Aquel hombre no podía ser mucho mayor que él… pero la falta de pasión en su rostro lo hacía aparentar más edad. Sin darse cuenta, mientras Kal-El caminaba, él había retrocedido hasta pegar su espalda contra una de las paredes del estanque.

 

— Midah, desaloja  los baños. Yo me encargaré de su aseo.

 

 

Nadie cuestionaba jamás las órdenes del emperador. La mujer salió del agua, hizo una profunda reverencia y tomó a su hermano  por la muñeca para sacarlo de ahí. Las otras personas que había cerca, comenzaron a retirarse, dejando detrás de ellos, un ambiente de soledad. Aquellos no eran ciudadanos libres,  quedaba en claro que todos eran siervos de Kal-El.

 

Midah fue la última en salir de los baños y volvió a dedicarle a Bruce Wayne, una mirada piadosa.


End file.
